


Warmth

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: Noctis had never really thought about how warm someone else’s body could feel until he and Ignis started dating. When hugs become more frequent and increased in duration, when platonic touches shifted into something more intimate, when Ignis’s body was pressed close against his own as they shared a kiss.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For IgNoct Week - Day 4: First Time
> 
> Went for feelsy smut, though it's not very explicit.

Noctis had never really thought about how warm someone else’s body could feel until he and Ignis started dating. When hugs become more frequent and increased in duration, when platonic touches shifted into something more intimate, when Ignis’s body was pressed close against his own as they shared a kiss.  

Even now, as they kissed on Noct’s bed, Ignis’s hands like sweet fire against his skin, Noctis craved the heat from the man he loved. He wanted him closer, closer, so _impossibly close he couldn’t tell up from down-_ -

Ignis pushed Noctis back gently into the mattress, looking down at the prince with something warm in his expression, his hand cupping Noct’s cheek. “If at anytime you wish to stop, you need only say the word.”

“I got it, Iggy, I’m good--please, kiss me again?” His request was soft, shy, his cheeks tinted pink and his blue eyes boring into Ignis’s gaze and _oh_ , as if Ignis could ever resist Noctis. He wanted to ensure that Noctis was as comfortable as possible, he wanted this to be a pleasing experience, one Noctis could always look upon fondly. Ignis was so incredibly honored that Noct’s first time would be with _him_ , and they both were rather eager (plus parts nervous) to take this next step in their new relationship.

His lips gently pressed against Noctis’s, a soft and chaste kiss, one hand still caressing the side of Noct’s face, and Ignis pushed what he was feeling through the kiss: _Love, love, love, I love you so dearly I sometimes don’t know what to do_. _My love for you goes over my duty and I can’t bring myself to care_.

In all honestly, Ignis felt as though his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. Noctis was staring up at him so openly, so trusting, so _content_ , and Ignis never wanted to disappoint his prince. He could get lost in those blue eyes, like a siren luring a sailor to the sea, and Ignis would go willingly. He would follow his lover to the ends of the earth and back.

And Noctis, as a matter of fact, felt similarly as his heartbeat raced. He had very little experience in this area besides a few intimate moments with Ignis, but they had never gone this far until today. Noctis desperately wanted to make sure the experience was one Ignis could enjoy as well. He didn't want to mess up. Staring up into Ignis’s eyes, green like emerald glades he would happily go exploring in, like beautiful jade crystals that people would pay a hefty sum for, Noctis felt his breath catch in his throat. He never imagined he could adore someone so much, so strongly, and Noctis would throw all his wealth and power away if it meant he could keep Ignis by his side.  

Noctis pulled Ignis back for another kiss, a hand on the back of Ignis's neck while the other cupped Ignis’s cheek. He tried his best to transmit his own feelings against Ignis's lips, his emotions that threatened to swallow him whole: _I love you. I've never loved someone like I love you, and I want to be good for you. I want to make you happy_.

The kiss slowly turned more passionate, tinged with desperation as though they couldn't get enough of each other, of the soft press of lips, the warmth emanating from their bodies. They lost themselves in the kiss, in each other, drowning in the heat of both their bodies and the passion gradually bubbling higher between them. Hands began to wander, lingering touches that left a promise against the skin, a vow of love and a good time, gentle caresses that clearly expressed both care and devotion.

Ignis was ever careful, as always, and he took his time with Noctis, worshipping the body of the boy he had loved for so long with his lips and hands. He was entirely focused on making everything pleasurable for Noct, practically growing heady on the quiet whimpers and breathy moans that he pulled from Noct's plump pink lips. He nipped at the pale skin of Noct's neck and trailed downward, relishing in the marks he could leave on Noct, hidden ones that were a clear indication that Noctis belonged to him just as Ignis belonged to Noctis.

Noctis felt the same, of course, as he leaned up to drag his teeth down the soft column of Ignis’s neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone that would easily be hidden by the suits he always wore. In this moment, in the privacy of this time, they were together and belonged to one another, marked as one.

It felt as though their bodies were made for each other, when they finally were joined together. Their skin was sweat-slick, the salty musk of sweat and sex lingering in the air, their heavy breathing echoing within the room, the heat between their bodies feeling like a burst of sagefire, incredibly hot but somehow impossibly gentle and inviting. Intoxicating.

Their breathy moans turned desperate, soft gasps of each other’s names, and the sound of slapping skin filled the air, reverberating in their ears and melding together into an exhilarating symphony. And together, surrounded by the comforting weight and feeling of each other, they chased their pleasure down, tumbling over the edge into a sea of bliss. The euphoria still lingered in their veins even as they came down from their high, smiles remaining curled along their lips as they slowly moved to lay together, catching their breaths.

Ignis pulled Noctis closer, hugging his arms around him and pressing a kiss onto the crown of his head. He ran the fingers of his free hand soothingly through Noct’s dark hair, sighing happily. “...I love you, Noctis.” 

Noctis grinned in return, arching his neck and pecking Ignis’s cheek, squeezing his arms around Ignis’s waist and snuggling closer. “I love you too, Ignis.”

It was perfection, and in that moment they were in complete bliss, basking in the afterglow in the warmth of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com)!


End file.
